inotia3fandomcom-20200215-history
Candace
Candace is a suspicious girl whom you first meet in the Dione Gorge. When you meet her, she'll ask you to hide her from a man called Haldeit, along with several soldiers. Lucio agrees to this and lies to Haldeit by directing them away from her towards Crene village. Soon after she leaves Lucio, he realizes that she stole Laciel's Gauntlets and goes after her. She is known to be rude in behavior; however, she's the Princess of De Lauren Castle. 'Class' Rogue Appearance Candace is a girl with short orange hair that is similar to a bob cut. She is thin, yet muscular and wears more casual clothing, despite her royal title, for maneuverability. She is suspected to be a young adult and has green eyes. 'Plot' Candace appers to be a bad-mouthed, large-eyed rogue. Lucio and Lydia meet her while travelling to Dione to find Mage Karan. She'll ask for Lucio to hide her, and after a while, a man called Haldeit and several soldiers will appear, asking whether he's saw a girl passing by. Lucio tells him that he saw her heading towards Crene. Haldeit will thank Lucio before going of to Crene village. Soon after Candace leaves, Lucio realises that Laciel's Gauntlets are gone. Lucio and Lydia chase her from gorge to gorge, eventually catching her just before they reach reach Dione Village. Lucio and Lydia eventually catch up to Candace, but soon after that, panthers appear and Lucio and Lydia need to help Candace to defeat them but after that, she refuses to return the gauntlets, forcing them to defeat Candace. Upon defeating Candace, she will offer them her assistance in finding Mage Karan (once they help "bring" her an artifact from the ancient Ogre Ruins). She asks them to acquire several materials to create the Ogre masks before proceeding to the Ogre Mountains. Once the party arrives they find the Mountains in chaos with the Ogre tribe overrun by Pursuers and Creatures of Darkness. They proceed to blow a horn which summons the Great Ogre Chief Gawak, who gives them a special mission to defeat the invaders' commanders and report to him afterwards. After scouting the ruins and finding several items, but not what Candace is looking for, they meet up with chief Gawak again who orders them to go into the lower floor of the ruins, scout for the enemy and blow the horn again. They then descend to the lower sanctum. Once in the lower floor they find the leader of the invaders, Cardis, in a heated argument with Ada before he knocks her unconscious. Once Cardis confronts the group, Lucio blows the horn and summons the Ogres whom Cardis then defeats single handedly. Once Cardis leaves with Laciel's artifact they descend to the Earth Sanctum to converse with the King of Earth Spirits. Surprisingly, Candace keeps her end of the bargain and leads Lucio and Lydia to Mage Karan's house deep in the bandit forest where he asks them first to acquire an eternity petal for an anti-petrification scroll. Once they've done this he tells them to go and talk to Adela the Medusa in person to acquire her tears. Arriving at Adela's mansion, the party is attacked by her pet bat Jeppy which attempts to thwart them. They then go on to meet Adela who is very depressed and refuses to say why. She then sees Jeppy and goes berserk, thinking that they where going to hurt her. After defeating her, she gets even more depressed but tells the group her reason for being so down was because Calyx of the Bandits stole her mother's mirror. They retrieve the mirror and in return she gives them her tears in return for not letting them fall. They go back to Mage Karan to complete the scroll and goes back to ther gorge to turn Ameli back to normal. But the Petrification Scroll fails to Candace's surprise, but Lydia manages to turn back to normal although she falls unconscious after that, along with Lucio. During the period of time Lucio was unconscious, she carried him to a spot to put him down together with Lydia until Lucio wakes up, in which she hits him for falling unconscious around the same time as Lydia, making her carry the both of them up the hill, before telling him to meet Ameli in the Hill of Agony. Category:Characters